1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device reproducing an video signal which has been stored, by an electronic still camera or the like, in a recording medium, such as a magnetic disk.
2. Discussion of Background and Relevant Information
Conventionally, in an electronic still camera, a magnetic disk has been used as the recording medium. In the electronic still camera, the magnetic disk is rotated at a predetermined rotational speed. A head member is positioned at respective tracks of the rotating magnetic disk, and the video signal is recorded on the magnetic disk through the head member.
When the video signal recorded on the magnetic disk is reproduced, the magnetic disk is rotated by a chuck mechanism which is gripped by the chuck mechanism. However, since there is a manufacturing error in the chuck mechanism, the rotational axis of the disk may not coincide with the center of a record track.
If the center of a track of the magnetic disk does not coincide with the center of a locus formed by the head member, in order to reproduce a clear image by reading the video signal, it is necessary to deviate the head so as to follow the record track. The head is, however, moved by means of an electrical actuator, such as a stepping motor. Accordingly, the movement of the magnetic head is slow with respect to the rotation of the magnetic disk. Therefore, it is quite difficult to control the position of the magnetic head in response to the record track. With this respect, conventionally, the magnetic disk should be located at a fixed position even if the center of the recorded track does not coincide with the locus of the head member. Thus, it has been difficult to reproduce the recorded image with high accuracy.